


Sweet Cherry

by Denyce



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Implied Slash, Master/Slave, PWP without Porn, Top!Krycek, implied Krycek/Skinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-18
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is Alex's sweet cheery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1st person - IDEK! Oh Lord, written ages ago, back when I first joined LJ over 10 years ago /o\ Adding just to have it here & to see that I have grown as a writer ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/pwp Scully is Krycek's sweet cherry to do as he pleases and she loves everything that pleases him.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see them, just lying there on the dresser. The hard cold black leather gloves---yet subtly soft and smooth it all depended on how he'd wield the leather and my will. I had to close my eyes for a moment as a shiver of excitement spread throughout my body as I recalled how they felt against my skin. The sound echoing in the room as slaps of leather hit my flesh-flesh that was once white before he started, but turned a brighter red than my hair with each punishing blow.

Slowly I became aware that he was no longer here creating my pleasure~~my pain. No only my own imagination of what he does to me, can do to me. My confusion, guilt and pain all seem to be here~~~ yet when I see those gloves, I only know that I am his. 

Again I shudder and only the harshness of my own breathing is heard against the silence of the room. And in my minds eye I could just see the picture I made ~~one that he created as I am tied and held helpless against anyone who would enter. 

And he had whispered such things like that before he left. Teasing me as he shackled one arm stretching me tight ~~~ whispering, asking what would my boss, straight and proper Skinner would think seeing a true red head laid out like a buffet dessert? Would he sink to his knees crawling, begging to taste such a delight? And even as he conjured up those thoughts I felt a black glove finger pried open my nether lips, and hovered there while I whimpered and moaned begging for more. 

His eyes glittered in laughter as I arched staining against my leather shackles. I wanted to scream in frustration, in pleasure, beg for more, but could only whimper behind the ball gag. 

He leaned over tightening the other cuff smiling satisfied by my bond capacity. He paused watching me, he had tied me spread eagle, a ball gag stretching my mouth that was held in place by leather straps encircling my head. 

His green eyes darkened in delight as I watched a black finger traced my face wiping a tear away. He smiled because he knew it wasn't a tear of pain or displeasure, it was a tear of frustrated excitement. And he made his point clearer as he brought that finger to his mouth and slowly licked the leather clean. 

Not only did I whimper like a bitch in heat as he sometimes likes to tell me, but I could feel my nostrils flaring from my own excitement. I watched that glistening slick black leather trace down toward my collar where my tag dangled. Moving down toward the loop where the harness leather straps were anchored outlining my exposed breasts. My anticipation soared as each nipple stood hard waiting erect in open invitation to his mouth or fingers.

He started nibbling on my ear huskily asking if Skinner's large bald head would have enough room between my thighs, and would I create enough of my nectar for such a man of his size and appetite.

And though the image of Skinner there on his knees, glasses off bringing me pleasure was exciting. I couldn't help but add those black gloves guiding Skinner where and how he should take me. And I could just see how those green eyes would dance as he enjoyed directing the scene, Skinner, and me. 

I must have closed my eyes in the excitement, because I felt teeth nip hard on my erect nipple. And there they were those green eyes glittering with laughter, he knew where my thoughts brought me because his next words ~~~ 'Shall I take him as you fuck his face, drowning him in your pleasure?'

I have no words, he doesn't allow it, but I scream anyways though it is muffled from the ball gag~~~ his actions are swift as two glove-covered fingers are shoved roughly into me. He laughs again as I arch up to push myself further onto those fingers. It is rough, he is rough, but I love it. I feel wanton open, and ready as he adds another finger. 

I want more, harder---faster, but he sets the pace, controls me because I am his. 

He moves his fingers slow methodical and completely avoids my center, but enjoys watching me, and quickly places a thick pillow under my ass just so he'd have a better view.

He removes his fingers bringing them toward me---displaying, showing me how slick and wet my secretions cling to his black leather. He places them under his nose, closing his eyes, as he smells my scent. Almost lost in his own pleasure he whispers ~~ 'ambrosia' and licks one finger clean before he moves to another. I love seeing him like this lost in the moment, in pleasure something I was able to give him.

When he opens he eyes, he smiles gently and happy by whatever he sees in my eyes. Leaning over he very softly kisses my cheek. Then smiles wickedly as a black glove pinches a nipple reminding me that we're not finished. 

Then his words penetrate my mind ~~~ 'Do you think he's a virgin? I know that large massive body would be a defenseless against the charms of my cherry little bitch.' He paused watching the effect his words were having on me again, as my nostrils fared open again. He smirked as those wet fingers traced around my nipple and I gasped loud enough to be heard through the gag. 

They did something to me, the fingers, the wetness, and the black leather----individually they were layers to the cake, but the icing was they were all rolled up into the man before me. And he knew how to over dose me on the icing.

'Maybe I'll decorate you, bond and tied up sitting in a chair---just high enough for that bull dog to nuzzle your delights while I fuck him from behind' I gasped again as he twisted each nipple hard before he moved further down the bed dragging his fingers down my stomach. I watched wide-eyed as he grinned allowing me the pleasure to finally see his hard pulsing erection. It was already leaking steadily as a black finger came into my view slowly tracing his ridged cock. One finger swiped over the head wiping the head clean and moving his own essence toward his mouth as he licked it clean.

I wanted it, wanted him as my body started to quake in frustration. But it wasn't going to happen not today-that was part of my punishment. This time I cried, not in excitement, but in begging for forgiveness. The soft caresses on my thighs brought me back, and to focus just as he wanted---my attention on him.

'Shhh, don't my sweet cherry, you know why ~~~ but think of our Bulldog. How he'll look with a nice strong thick collar and leash wrapped around in your delicate hands.' A finger opened me, but only briefly as it was quickly replaced by his strong hard cock sliding in all the way. Stretched out over me he held still looking down at me, grinning. 'Maybe I'll have you ride his back, let you fuck him while he gives me pleasure. Would you like that?' 

I know he can read the answers from my eyes, as the excitement coursed through me at the thought of taking Walter; to see Walter opening his mouth to take a long luscious hard cock pass his lips. I wondered if he'd be able to take him deep, could we share in taking him. Both on our knees, our tongues touching caressing over his hard shaft, lapping every drop, tracing each vein, lapping, swallowing each sac---looking up to see him staring down at us---his collared pets. 

His tongue wrapped around my nipple sucking into his mouth as he slowly started to move in and out of my slick wetness. His lips let go of my nipple as he stared deep into my eyes. 'Or do you want to watch me take Skinner's virginity? Would that get you off? Watching me take him slow, than fast and hard?'

With each word he pounded faster harder into me. I moved where I could, arching, straining against all my bonds as my need filled me. I needed, wanted more as I enjoyed each harsh thrust he bestowed on me. Tears clouded my vision as I screamed into the gag, I was close---And he knew as black hands steadied my head, he wanted me to watch, to see him come. He was close and he dropped one hand to balance himself as his hips erratically jack-hammered into me----but it was his eyes that bore into me as the other hand held me, stroking my face as he leaned closer licking at the ball stretching my mouth, then my lips. Lifting his head up his eyes shone, as he demanded----'Cum now!'

And I did, holding him tight inside as wave after wave filled me carrying me over the cress.

I watched him unseeing as he came too full of my own pleasure to notice all the details this time. But it's those moments after where he lies there enjoying the shuttering quivering dance my body still does covered in our sweat. His ragged breath pressed against my ear. Those are the moments I cherish; his soft gentle movements as he lifts his body off of mine. The moments he quietly lovingly licks my body clean. The moments he releases and caresses my muscles and limbs.

Today he did all those and then cleaned me with a washcloth. Though things were not over yet, and restraints where put back in place. At some point I must have dozed off because he's gone for the moment ~~~ and all I have are those gloves sitting on the dresser, his gloves, from his hands. 

So I wait for him to return, to touch me, hold me, to make me his again because I am, ~~~ Alex's Sweet Cherry bitch.


	2. Taste of Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs to claim Dana as his for a special audience.

I could feel the soft hot breath of Alex's lips as they hovered near my nipple. I wanted needed to arch into his waiting mouth, but I knew I had to wait. It was Alex's choice, his option, and my reward if I continued to be patient as Alex demanded. It was Alex who had held me gently, coaxed and caressed me to higher heights of passion. My Alex- my Master, and I, his willing sex-slave. Tonight, I had no bonds to hold my movements-- only my will to follow his obedience. I waited with anticipation for his mouth, his touch--- the tender caress of his mouth. I lay there, helpless, in anticipation, blind to his movements. Alex had tied a black blindfold securely in place before his knowing fingers began a torturous exploration of my body. I missed his devilish smile, the chance to see his eyes darken with desire. I loved watching his green eyes expand and glitter like emerald jewels, as he would manipulate my body to dance to his passionate tune. I was his instrument: wet, open, and eager with anticipation.

***

Earlier Alex had called saying he'd be late, but to shower and wait for him. I followed his instructions, then fell asleep, naked, waiting for him. The long soft caresses, along my body woke me to Alex's return. I opened my eyes only to find darkness and feel the soft feather kisses across my bound eyes as Alex hushed me with his finger across my lips. The game had begun.

I was still in darkness, but the sounds of his passion drove me as I was allowed to touch him. My fingers, hands, legs, and mouth caressed, every inch of his body. I enjoyed hearing his soft grunts or moans, as I discovered something new. I tried to focus and memorize the different textures of his skin: from the rough patches of old wounds to the baby softness that surprised me. He tasted of salt and sweetness, but under both he had a hearty earthy clean scent- --it was then I realized he had showered before coming to bed. Alex chuckled as he caught me inhaling his scent; he pushed my shoulders back into the bed, clasping my hands together above my head. He turned the tables then, and he focused his attention on me as he licked and devoured my body in sensations.

I was trembling with passion. The darkness of the blindfold enhanced every movement, every breath. I whimpered at his touch, my wetness soaking into the sheets. Every once in a while he'd chuckle at the noises I made. He dipped his fingers into my snatch rubbing the wetness there then, leaning down, he breathed his hot air directly over my hard clit. I would struggle to hold my position, open, wet and ready for him- -- just as he had trained me to do.

The sensuous bites and kisses on my hip told me how pleased he was. For a few moments I basked in the happiness that I had truly pleased him.

A finger flicking across my clit broke my thoughts, and my body almost buckled in need ... I wanted him. My Master, I wanted him to take me, make me his. To feel his hard cock pulsing deep inside me, and then pulling almost out before slamming back in all the way, grinding his hipbone against mine. Letting me know I belong to him and him alone.

"Turn." He demanded in a shallow ragged breath, the only indication I had, besides of his hard cock that pushed and bounced against my hip, that his excitement matched my own.

I quickly turned over onto my hands and knees, opening myself wide~~ waiting impatiently to be taken. Alex leaned over caressing my body. His cock swiped across my wet slit, then hovered at my entrance. I moaned opening myself wider. An eternity seemed to pass before he finally took me. He pulled me up to grab and play with my tits. I leaned back into his arms my body opening, sinking deeper around his hard cock as he effortlessly held me. I moaned my pleasure squeezing my cunt tighter holding him in place.

Alex grunted. He started nibbling on my lobe, his hot breath whispering in my ear, "Let me hear you Sweet Cherry..." Alex's hands cupped and petted my breasts; his fingers pulling, twisting my nipples, "I want to hear you baby as you ride your Master..." A hand slid down my body to my clit, flicking, "Ride me baby..."

I didn't need any more encouragement as I panted my pleasure and lifted my hips up as high as I could, then slammed down hard onto his cock. I attentively lifted my arms hoping he'd allow me a better position. Alex leaned back, caressing my arms and guided them over my head to anchor around his neck, allowing me an easier position to maneuver from. Without further delay I started to ride my Master, just as he demanded.

I wasn't even aware of the sounds I was making until he leaned forward licking my neck his hand never left my tits as he squeezed, pulled and played with one, then the other. My hard sensitive nubs loved every second of it.

"Tell me sweet cherry, tell what you're feeling..."

I couldn't think as I felt his other hand start to play with my wet pussy. My pussy lips were stretched around his hard pulsing cock. I felt him push his finger forward and slide into my wetness stretching me further. I disobeyed and stilled, breathing deeply as I felt both his cock and finger inside me.

We stayed like that for a moment until it was too much for me to bear, and started to move in small bounces. Alex sighed then bit my lobe lovingly as he pulled his finger away, trailing the wetness up my body. He brought his finger up to my mouth, coating my lips with my own juices. I opened my mouth and was rewarded with a treat as I sucked hard, cleaning his finger of my pussy juice.

Alex's hands caressed my face and neck, showing me how pleased he was. In a raspy whisper he demanded, "Tell me Dana..." I whimpered upon hearing my name. I tried to think of, what he'd want to hear, but I couldn't ... the assault over my body and mind was too much, my need too great. My mind screamed, 'I need him, only him'.

"Ma..aster," My voice broke as his fingers pinched my hard nips. "Ahhhh, you...I want you, only you, ... NEED, LOVE you Master...."

With every breath, I fucked myself harder on his cock while continued to play and twist my nipples. The sensation, added to the feeling of him inside of me, drove me wild. " ........I'm yours, Always ...Yours." I could feel his fingers trailing down my stomach to my clit, and waited, wanting needing him to touch me~~ "PLEASE.... Slut ...YOUR Slut... your Cherrrrrrrrrrrryyyy...." I was so close, I needed to come, but knew I could not without his approval.

Alex kissed and nibbled on my ear again, as he flicked and twisted my clit, "Hmmmmmm, my sweet slut....come for me, come for me now..."

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX............."

***

Dana, my sweet cherry, rode me hard and fast. I watched with satisfaction as her body quivered screaming my name as she came as she came at my command. I don't know what I did to deserve such a sweet cherry, but she was MINE!

I couldn't resist as I flicked and pinched her clit hard, making her come once again. The erotic dance she did as she continued to grasp and squeeze my cock forced me to take her. I needed to ride her hard, to fuck her into oblivion. I eased her smaller body down on the bed still holding myself tight within her. I licked at the flush white skin of Dana's back, glistening in sweat. Even soaked in sweat and matted down, the different hues of magnificent red hair amazed me as I threaded strands through my fingers.

The black blindfold created a stark contrast against Dana's creamy white skin, and the bright red of her hair. Breathing in her scent~~ our scent~~ I sighed in happiness whispering, "You're my beauty Dana; my sweet cherry, my partner, my slave, my love".

I propped up her semiconscious body up and began to truly fuck her. Her hot cunt gripped me tight as she still rode the waves of her orgasm. I couldn't wait and slammed deeply into her. I pulled all the way out only to slam deep into her once again. I continued the long deep strokes as I rode the friction her tight pussy created. Dana, my sweet cherry was now thrusting back, moaning for more. She was such a sweet slut.

I grinned, looking straight at the camera next to the bed. I couldn't help but think of my Peach. I directed a smile at him knowing that later, Walter, my Peach would be watching this. That he'd be hard, throbbing, imagining the feel of Dana's slick tight walls---and I planned to whisper what it felt like into his ear as I hold him and we watch this tape. I'll hold and stroke his hard cock to the rhythm I'm fucking Dana with right now. Knowing my Walter, he'll be leaking like a sieve and I'll wipe his tight mushroom head clear feeding him drops of his own cum from my fingers as he watches my cock plummet into Dana's wet heat. My mind raced ahead as I thought about bending Walter over, fingering his virgin tight hole before I took him.  
Oh my God, it was almost too much. Dana was thrusting back as strongly as her small body would allow. I draped over her, slamming forcefully into her tight passage, but I needed more. I need him to know when I take him---that she is mine, just as he will be.

I forced myself to stop and pull out of my sweet cherry's tight pussy. I couldn't help but smile with approval over her whimper at the lost of my cock. Quickly I reached for the k-y gel and coated my fingers, making sure the camera and Walter had a perfect view for what was about to take place. With my other hand I smacked my beautiful cherry's ass, and stated one word, "Present."

Dana was very well trained, and didn't hesitate to follow my orders. She knelt on the bed, ass presented high in the air, head and shoulders lying on the bed. Her hands reached around and pried herself open for my view and my use. I quickly added my lubed fingers, and started scissoring her tight hole. It had taken over a month of play, practice and training to take Dana anally. Training, Walter is enduring now.

It was torture to wait in this position, but picturing Walter panting with anticipation for what he can't have was gratifying. The cool air did nothing to hamper my hard cock as it arched unhampered toward my cherry's tight hole---I chuckled, agreeing with my own baser needs. I added more gel to my cock before rubbing it against Dana's sweet crack.

Removing my fingers from Dana's small puckered hole, she cried out at the lost. Her hole gaped at me hungrily... she was ready. Gently I eased and pushed my cock head into her, watching amazed as her small body opened up to me and swallowed me into her tight hole. I was half way into her when she began to push back, wanting more. I quickly grabbed her hips to stall her. I wanted, needed Walter to know my claim over Dana... that she is MINE---just as he is MINE.  
I looked up, facing the camera, knowing he would be watching this ... seeing Dana mewing at my hands. I slowly sank all the way in and held her there for a moment. I knew she wanted to be fucked, to come again, and I was willing to please my sweet cherry bitch. I eased the pressure off Dana's hips and started to rock and pump back and forth in her tight ass. Dana met me thrust for thrust. I knew I wouldn't last long and started to speed up. I looked down and saw my cock buried deep, pumping in and out of Dana's ass, my Scully. The sight excited me; especially because I knew I would be holding Walter when he watched this.

I reached around, running my fingers over her sopping wet pussy, then forcefully shoving two fingers into her. I pushed hard, pumping them in opposite strokes from my cock. Dana couldn't speak. She screamed and moved her body, fucking herself on both my fingers and back to my hard cock. She was as close as I was. I needed her to come. I needed Walter to see this.

I quickly pulled her up so her face and body would be captured on film. I leaned back further on my hunches so Dana's back was plastered against my chest. My hard cock deep within her ass anchored her in place. I now had the freedom to use my other hand and alternated pinching and twisting her hard nipples. I was almost as overwhelmed as Dana. She was so close, her pussy full and tight with only a thin layer of skin separating my fingers from my own cock deep within her. I imagined my cherry riding Walter's hard cock while I took her tight asshole. I imagined feeling his hard cock rubbing, stroking in and out against my own, only a thin layer of skin separating us.

I couldn't wait anymore and cursed myself for not taking Tantra meditation classes to the extent, or as seriously as my partner had. I started to fuck my beauty harder as I brought my hand down to stroke her clit quickly before grabbing the hard pulsing nub and pinching it as I had done earlier. Dana screamed, bucking her body as the orgasm took over, controlling her body. She whimpered and shook as her body rode out the pleasure. I held her tight as wave after wave coursed through her, and her body tightened down on both my fingers and cock. I am out of time... I need to cum, now....

I laid Dana back down, gripping her hips more firmly I hammered my cock into her, pistoning like a machine. Dana's walls clamped down hard, driving me on... "YES, Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnna...." I screamed.

Walter already knew, but it didn't matter as I screamed again, coming deep within my beloved, "MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!!"


End file.
